The Hunters Of Fiore
by hiiro kira
Summary: A group of high school kids/ best friends find a book one day. Because they are so curious they open the book, and find a spell inside. Join them on their adventures in Fairy Tail as they take jobs and hunt down Dark Guild that must destroy. OC's accepted. No parings as of now. Rated T for language. Open to ideas for chapters.
1. OC's and Intro

**Hi! Hiiro here! So this is my second story. It will be a bit different. I have asked some friends of mine to help so I hope it works out. These are OC's of me and my friends. If you want an OC in the story you will get a chance. Now to introduce the first characters.**

**Brook Dragneel**

Magic: Fire dragon Slayer

Age: 15

Height: 5' 9" (5 feet 9 inches)

Hair Color: Dark red

Eye Color: Onyx

Outfit: Camouflage t-shirt, ripped jeans, biker boots, and a camouflage hoodie

**Zo Sanja**

Magic: Soul Take Over Magic

Age: 15

Height: 6' 2" (6 feet 2 inches)

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Brown

Outfit: White t-shirt with a cat on it, blue sweatshirt, white sneakers, jeans

**Ren Sweet**

Magic: Scroll Magic

Age: 15

height: 4' 5" (4 feet 5 inches)

Hair Color: Strawberry Blond

Eye Color: Green

Outfit: Black Homestuck t-shirt, jean shorts, blue flip-flops

**Maddi Darco**

Magic: Water Magic

Age: 15

Height: 4' 7" (4 feet 7 inches)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Outfit: Gray t-shirt, dark green hoodie, jeans, yellow sneakers

**Alexis Suranjan**

Magic: Requip Magic

Age: 16

Height: 5' 10" (5 feet 10 inches)

Hair Color: Midnight blue

Eye Color: Blue

Outfit: Green t-shirt, blue shorts, black converse

**Kath Stewart**

Magic: Archive Magic

Age: 14

Height: 5' 6" (5 feet 6 inches)

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Gray

Outfit: Pink scarf, pink shirt, purple sneakers, purple jeans

**Kenz Green**

Magic: Card Magic

Age: 14

Height 6' 1" (6 feet 1 inch)

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Pink

Outfit: Polka dot long sleeve shirt, white flip- flops, jeans

**Zoe Magnus**

Magic: Iron Dragon Slayer

Age: 15

Height: 6' 3" (6 feet 3 inches)

Hair Color: Teal

Eye Color: Orange

Outfit: Attack on Titan t-shirt, jeans, res sneakers

**Shay Night**

Magic: Shadow Dragon Slayer

Age: 16

Height: 5' 11" (5 feet 11 inches)

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Violet

Outfit: Brown t-shirt, black jeans, teal sneakers

**Star Smith**

Magic: Celestial Magic

Age: 16

Height: 5' 8" (5 feet 8 inches)

Hair Color: Gold

Eye Color: Gold

Outfit: Sparkly blue t-shirt, jeans, pink sweatshirt, black sneakers

**Medora Crash**

Magic: Sky Dragon Slayer

Age: 17

Height: 4' 8" (4 feet 8 inches)

Hair Color: Light blue

Eye Color: Red

Outfit: Yellow t-shirt, purple sweatshirt, jeans, yellow sneakers

**If you want an OC in this story you must:**

**1) have the name**

**2) have the age**

**3) have the height**

**4) have the hair color**

**5) have the eye color**

**6) have the outfit**

**7) have the magic they use**

**8) put any other in formation you would like me to know about your OC**

**I am accepting OC's until April 28th. On the 29th of April I will post another list with the OC's I have accepted. I will accept 15- 20 OC's. If I do not think the OC matches with this story I will put it in one of my other stories that I will start writing shortly.**

**Posting Schedule for ****_The Hunters of Fiore_****: **

**March 28th**

**April 29th**

**every other Sunday**

**maybe Saturdays and Fridays**

**No posts the last 2 weeks of June, 1st week of July, or 2nd week in August**


	2. Other OC's

**Sending in your OC's is now closed. I am happy with all the OC's I received! Please fell free to send in OC's for future stories of mine!**

**Here are the OC's that made the cut!**

**Damian Kent**

Age: 16

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Half black half dark blue

Eyes: blue

Outfit: blue shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, black shoes

Magic: Ice god slayer

(Other: likes to do things himself and likes to make an honest living. He is into girls for who they are not what they look like. (How sweet :) ! ))

**Ray Cortez**

Age: 17

Height: 6'

Hair: dirty blond

Eyes: light blue

Outfit: blue sleeveless sweatshirt with the zipper halfway down revealing a yellow V-neck shirt, black fingerless gloves on each hand, blue skinny jeans being help up by a black belt with a lightning bolt on it, dark blue slip on shoes

Magic: lightning devil slayer

(Other: very competitive takes everything as a challenge, loves messing with people, plays a black guitar when he is bored)

**Storm Clash**

Age: 16

Height: 5'4"

Hair: blond with black and white highlights

Eyes: gray (I like that gray eyes character named Gray in anime and manga)

Outfit: black shirt, ripped jeans, leather jacket, black boots

Magic: Lightning god slayer

(Other: was an orphan, has a pet wolf named Rin)

**Quinn Frea**

Age: 16

Height: 5'7"

Hair: darkish browns/ black

Eyes: brown

Outfit: "This is a shirt" T-shirt (red sleeves and V-neck), blue jeans, red sneakers

Magic: Ice Make Magic

(Other: Carmel colored skin, shy, intelligent, quite, generous, B-day is January 16th)

**Sethro Deer**

Age: 15

Height: 5'10"

Hair: light brown with blond streaks

Eyes: blood red

Outfit: black t-shit that says "Blink 182" or "Airsoft RULES!", blue jeans or shorts, combat boots

Magic: Lighting Dragon Slayer

(Other: has a dog names Toby)

**Blake Deer **(no he is not made by the same person as Sethro Deer)

Age: 14

Height: 5'6"

Hair: coconut brown

Eyes: Lime green

Outfit: green t-shirt, jeans, white tennis shoes, black Door Devils hoodie toed around waist

Magic: telepathy magic

(Other: has a dog named Copper)

**Liam Row**

Age: 16

Height: 5'8"

Hair: sandy blond

Eyes: golden brown

Outfit: light blue tank top, carpenter shorts, sandals

Magic: snow magic

**That is everyone who made the cut. I will post the first 2 chapters this coming weekend. Also in addition to the update schedule, I will not be posting anything the whole month of June not just the last 2 weeks of it. Please R&amp;R and favorite and follow! Thanx! See ya soon!**


	3. The Book

**First before I start the story I have an OC that was cut out of the last document. Here it is:**

**Zack Orion**

Age: 19

Magic: Black Dragon Slayer, Healing factor, Requip: Noble, Ghost, Transformation, and Haki

Hair: spiky black hair a bit long

Height: 6' 3"

Eyes: ocean/ sky blue

Outfit: black hooded long coat with red flames and blue lines on the sleeves and on the bottom, a pair of black gloves with blue shells on the back of his hands, undershirt: red t-shirt with the collar up, white tank top inside the shirt, blue pocket and pants, black and blue steel toed boots

Other: son of Acnologia, light brown skin color, red scar on his left eye, red fang under his right eye, fangs on his teeth, a little thin, built well, has muscles, guild mark on his chest dark green with red lines, SSS-class mage, wizard saint

**Now on to the story!**

**The Book**

Sethro's POV- History class

"Well class, today you will be receiving a project. The project is due in two weeks. It will be 20% of your quarterly grade," said my history teacher, Miss Karina. The class just groaned. "It's not that bad. You get to pick your own groups. There can be no more than 10 people in a group. I want fore groups. When you have your groups come to my desk to get your topic."

The class cheered. There were 35 of us in the class. All my friends were in here. 'YES! I get to be with my friends!' I thought.

"BLAKE! QUINN! LIAM! OVER HERE!" I yelled across the room to my brother and his friends.

"Let me guess. You want us to be a group with your friends." Blake said as he walked over.

"Ya! Come on! Let's go get Damian, Ray, Storm, Kenz, Shay, and Ren! It's the perfect group!" I exclaimed.

"Sure. Now let's go get them and the topic." Quinn said.

"We heard. Now let's go get the topic." Ren said as we walked up to the teachers desk.

"Ah Sethro. I should have guessed you would instantly have a group. Now your topic is fairy tales. You have to do a power point in the old fairy tales of the world. Good luck." Miss Karina said.

Ren's POV- library after school

'Where would the fairy tale books be? Maybe in the fiction section.' I thought. It seems like a good place to start. While the others are looking the mythology section, I walked to the fiction section.

As I was skimming the titles, I came across a book that caught my attention. It was gold with silver writing.

"Guys! I found something." I called and they came over. I took the book out. The title said 'Fairy Tail'.

"I don't know Ren. It's not Even spelled the right." Storm said.

"Let's at least take a look at it." Damian stated.

"Okay." Storm agreed.

We walked back to the tables and sat at a round table so we could all see the book.

When I opened it there were woods that I couldn't understand in the cover.

"What is this writing?" I asked.

"Let me see." Shay said. "It's Japanese. It reads: Korera no kotoba de, watashi wa mahō no tochi ni watashitachi o toru tame ni anata o motomemasu. Wareware no nīzu o kakunin suru tame ni wa, koreha watashitachi no sekai no chikara o koete kite imasu. Wareware ga motte iru toki, watashitachi wa mō, watashitachi jishin no sekai o hitsuyō to shinai baai o nozoki watashitachiha, watashitachiha henkan shinakereba naranai**."

As she finshed the world went black around me.

**Translations:**

****With these words I ask thee to take us to the land of magic. For our needs to see this have come beyond the power of our world. When we have what we need we shall return, unless we have no need for our own world anymore.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Hiiro Kira**


	4. New World or New People?

**Hey! This is my second update today because I have decided that you have waited patiently enough that I should publish another chapter. So here it is chapter two everybody!**

**New World or New People?**

Shay's POV- Fairy Tail Guild hall

'Where am I?' It's the first thing I think when I open my eyes. The last thing I remember is saying something in Japanese in the library at school.

"What happened? Where are we? Who are these people?" Kenz asked.

"How should we know? If anyone should it would be Shay. She's the one who spoke before we blacked out." Liam stated.

"What did you say back there Shay?" Sethro asked me.

"I said: With these words I ask thee to take us to the land of magic. For our needs to see this have come beyond the power of our world. When we have what we need we shall return, unless we have no need for our own world anymore." I translated for them.

"Oh. So that's how we got here. But where is here?" Blake asked.

"How should I know?! I only read what the book said!" I yelled.

"Calm down. You are in Fairy Tail. I am Brook Dragneel. Who are you guys?" asked a girl with dark red ahir and onyx eyes.

"I am Shay Night. These people are Ren Sweet, Kenz, Green, Damian Kent, Ray Cortez, Storm Clash, Quinn Frea, Sethro Deer, Blake Deer and Liam Row." I introduced pointing to each person in turn.

"Nice to meetcha. This is my little brother Natsu and our nakama Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Zo Sanja, Maddi Draco, Alexis Suranjan, Kath Stewart, Zoe Magnus, Star Smith, Medora Crash, Zack Orion, MiraJane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyr, Bixlow, Fried Justine, Evergreen, and Master Makarov." Brook says.

"Hi!" Liam calls out.

"Can you explain why you destroyed the guild hall please?" asked Star.

"What do you mean?" I aksed.

"Well when you showed up out of nowhere, your magic exploded and destroyed part of the guild hall." Zo explained.

"Magic? Like in fairy tales?" Kenz asked confused.

"OMG! I figured it out! We are in Fiore. Magnolia to be specific. This is the light guild of Fairy Tail. Guys we are in the anima/ manga series of Fairy Tail! Those words I read were a spell! They sent us here. We all have powers. I wonder what they are? :)" I ranted.

"Judging by what we saw we would say some of you have shadow, lightning, ice, and snow magic. May be others." said Zack.

"Wow! This is awesome! Can we join the guild please!" I yelled.

"Sure." Makarov said.

"YES!" I screamed.

Blake's POV- Fairy Tail guild hall

"We have _magic_ and are joining a _guild_ from a _book _that we are _inside of!_" I yelled as I examined my black mark on my hand.

"Wow. Never thought something like this could happen." Sethro said looking at his dark blue mark in his shoulder.

"Me neither." Liam said looking at his green one that was on his right forearm.

"We have to find a way back home soon." Quinn said as he looks at the red mark on his left foot.

"Agreed." The rest of us said as we looked at out marks of different colors around our body.

"This is a new world." Kenz said. Her mark was purple and on her neck.

"Or we could be new people if you look at it from there point of view." Ren said her blue mark was on her collarbone.

"It could be both." Storm said. She has a yellow mark on her thigh.

"I say new world." Damian said looking up from the brown mark on his chest.

I say we are new people. They _were_ here first after all." Ray challenged. He chose to get an orange mark on his shin.

"Guys! Stop fighting! Let's try to enjoy the time here until we find a way to get home. It could be fun." Shay said. She chose a white mark on her calf.

"I agree with Shay. If we can't find a way home we should enjoy this place until we do." I said. I never did like fighting or wondering what if I...

**Thanx for reading! I will update soon. Hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas for future chapters just let me know.**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**The Hunters of Fiore is in a temporary Hiatus! This is because I have writers block. I have a friend helping me to write it and get ideas. If all goes well, I will have posted a new chapter by the end of next week. If you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story let me know and I will write it. Thanx!**


	6. Making Groups

**Blake's POV- Fairy Tail Bar**

I wonder if I should ask about making groups?

"Hey shouldn't we be making teams?" Shay asked.

"I just thought that!" I exclaimed.

**Kenz's POV- Same place**

"So... Who's on whose team?" I asked.

"I'm on whatever team my brother is in." Blake said.

"Dude. As long as I am on Liam's team, I'm good." Sethro stated.

"I'm on my own. I don't want a team." Damian said as he walked out of the guild.

"Anyway. Sethro, Blake, Liam, What's your team name?" Brook asked.

The tree looked at each other before yelling...

**Liam's POV- same place**

We know our team name.

"Bandit Brothers!" We shouted.

"Um... Ok. I get Ren and Kenz." Shay announced.

"Can I get Ray and Quinn?" Storm asked.

"Sure. Now your teams names." Star said.

"Kōsen" Ren said. "Rays of Light. My cousin always says we are her rays of light."

"Team Arashi. That's my first name in Japanese right?" Storm asked.

"Yea." Quinn said.

**Kath's****POV- Middle of the Guild Hall**

I was watching Brook and Star talk to the new people. While I was watching, Alexis said, "Let's go introduce ourselves."

"Okay." I said. Them we got up and walked over to them.

"Yo. I'm Kath. This is Alexis. We are on Brook and Star's team. Team Rumble." I said.

"My brother Natsu and his friends Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu's exceed Happy form his team. Team Natsu." Brook said.

"Ah. Nice to meet you guys!" Kenz said.

"Hey. I'm Zo. This is my team. Medora, Zoe, and Maddi. We are team Inhalator." Zo said as she walked over.

"So over there is Levy, Jet, and Droy. They make up team Shadow Gear." Alexis told them.

"On the second floor is Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed. They are the Raijinshu or Thunder God Tribe." Maddi explained.

"Mira is the bartender. Her brother is over there. His name is Elfman." Medora said.

"The drunk is Cana. The 3 men over there that are talking are Macao, Wakaba, and Warren. The little boy next to them is Macao's son Romeo." Zoe said.

"I think that's everyone. Wait. Where's Loki?" Brook asked.

"How long has he been gone or made an appearance that you heard about?" Shay asked.

"A few days. I don't know how many." Star said.

"I know where he is. Tell team Natsu to take a mission while we figure out what are powers are. And can someone find Damian before something happens?" Shay said turning to her friends. Team Bandit Brothers went to look for Damian scared of what Shay would do if they didn't.


	7. Important(ish)

Hiiro Kira here! Sorry I haven't been updating. I have a lot of stuff going on lately. I will try to update soon. Thanx. It means a lot that you read my stories. I don't mean to be a bad author, but I just really busy.


	8. Zack

**Yo! Hiiro Kira here. I'm back. But I am busy with school so it might be a while before I post again. I just had some ideas to update the story so why not? And sorry about the Loke Loki spelling. I tend to make that mistake. Dang Japanese/Nordic spellings. I mean it is the same name! Even pronounced the same, but nooo! It just has to be spelled different!... Sorry for the ranting. Onto the story!**

**Chapter 4... I think... any way**

**Zack**

**Sethro POV **

"Where did he go?" I asked. How could Damian just PUFF! vanish? It is so unlike him.

"Maybe he went to find Zack and ask him to join his team? Or he wanted alone time? How the heck should I know? I was with you the whole time!" Blake yelled at his brother. "For being older you sure are not the smarter one of us."

"Hey! I am smart! Idiot! You have no right to say that!" I yelled back.

"Stop fighting. We need to find Damian before he does something or Shay hurts us." Liam said.

"You're no fun. Always telling us to behave. You're not our mom." I whined.

"Shut up. He's right. Do you want Shay to be mad at us?" Blake asked. I paled and ran off yelling 'Damian where are you? Come here boy!' Just for Blake to yell at me. "He's not a dog you idiot!"

**Zack POV**

"Leave me alone. I already told you I work alone." I said. This kid was really starting to annoy me. He won't take the hint that I don't want to team up with anybody.

"Come on! You need to team up with someone. Why not me?" Damian asked.

"I don't have to do anything. And you annoy me that's why. Now leave me alone. Go run back to your little friends. They are probably looking for you. And I want to go on my job now." I replied. Yep he cannot for the life of him take a hint that I don't want to talk to him. Idiots. All of them. Where are they even from? I swear they are worse than Natsu.

"Fine. But when you get back I will get you to team up with me. I swear on my life." Damian said as he walked backwards. He actually tripped on a stone and fell because he was not watching. Haha. Idiot. At least I can go on my job now. Time to take out a dark guild again. Who knows, it might help me find my father. Who am I kidding. Dad would not get caught dead with humans.

**Liam POV **

I think Sethro and Blake need to grow up. They always fight. And Damian has to stop running off. Why am I still friends with them? Annoying idiots. I should've teamed up with the girls. At least they know how to behave. I swear I am with toddlers right now. Lord help me survive these three idiots.

"I see him! I see him!" Sethro yelled.

"Then go get him." Blake said.

"Damian! Get over here! Shay is mad at you. You should know by now not to run off without telling her." I scolded him.

"Sorry. I wanted to team up with Zack. But he said no. And went on a job. And called me annoying." Damian said.

"I wonder why. Maybe he just wants to be alone. Give him space. Talk to him when he comes back." I said.

"I will. Now let's go back before Shay gets even more mad at me." he said.

"Ya. Just don't say anything to her unless she speaks to you. You really pissed her off." Blake said.

"Shit." Damian said. We all laughed at that.

**Star POV **

"Lucy! Shay knows where Loke is! She says he's in trouble!" I yelled as I ran to her.

"WHAT?! Take me to her. NOW!" Lucy yelled back.

She followed me as I ran to the guild. When we entered, Lucy went to talk to Shay. Soon after they left with Lucy grabbing her keys. This can't be good.

**That's it for today. I might have another chapter for you on Thursday. Anyway... Hope you enjoyed. You will get more about Loke and Zack in the next chapter. Even Damian's team. If you didn't notice he doesn't have one yet. You will see why in the next chapter. If you have any request for what you want to see in the future, just PM me or leave it in the comments. You will see it soon. BTW I will be continuing my FT Karaoke Battle story soon. All the others I will have to see. I may have lost the notebook that I wrote ideas and chapters in. Hehehe. Oops. Sorry. Bye for now. See ya soon!**


	9. Poll Info

**Yo. I will update sometime this weekend but until then I have a question. How many villian OCs should I accept from you guys? The opptions are 2,5,9,15,23. There is also a poll on my profile. They will all be counted. .**


End file.
